


Thing with Wings

by Adayinmymeadow



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen, Top Original Character, Vaginal Sex, intersex monster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 09:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adayinmymeadow/pseuds/Adayinmymeadow
Summary: Bucky, Steve and Sam are called out to the local pumpkin patch on a mission. Bucky is bored, until he meets the mysterious Martie.





	Thing with Wings

**Author's Note:**

> I joined @sherrybaby14, "Sherrys Fall Into You Challenge!" I really wanted to write a story for me, something I haven’t read yet, since I have particular taste (that none of my friends have when reading fanfics.) also i wrote this on my phone so there may be grammar errors and typos sorry.

Bucky pouted as he looked around the empty pumpkin patch, leaning against the truck he crossed his arms across his chest. He really didn’t want to do this mission, missing people? That was the job for the police, not the avengers. 

He watched families run around trying to find the perfect pumpkin for carving or baking. The smell of pumpkin pie floated around him; he could smell more pumpkin recipes that made his mouth water. His eyes caught Steve and Sam not far speaking with the owner of the property. Bucky looked up as a group of children ran by screaming with glee as someone dressed as scarecrow chased them. 

“You should smile doll,” a voice spoke up. Bucky looked to his left, and down. A pretty brunette smiled up at him. “Or you’re gonna get wrinkles and you’re too young for that.” Bucky snorted. 

“I’m 103 years old.” He informed her. She gave a laugh. He studied her, her large almond shape eyes glittered up at him, her bow shaped lips pulled in a smile. 

“I guess I beat you by a hundred years!” She joked. Bucky raised an eyebrow as she laughed at her own joke. He noticed that her hand was rested on his metal arm. “Aren’t you hot?” She asked pulling at the sleeve of his leather jacket. Before he could answer, Steve, Sam, and the owner of the property approached them. 

“Martie,“ the owner, Mark, was an older man. his hair a shocking white, his bread a peppered color, his eyes a shocking green. “These gentlemen have a few questions.” She looked away from Bucky to look at Steve as he smiled down at her. 

“What can I do for you?” She asked smiling up at Steve. 

“As you know we were called in by your boss for the disappearance of three people.” Steve explained to Martie. “Do you remember seeing any of them?” He asked holding up a picture of the three victims: Two men and a woman. Martie studied the picture and pointed to the man in the middle. 

“I remember him. he offered to eat my pussy.” She answered. Steve and the other men looked at her with eyes wide. That was a sentence they did not expect her to say. “His wife wasn’t too happy when their daughter told her what her daddy said.” She looked up at Steve innocently. He stared down at her, he honestly had no idea what to say, but his face burned red at her honesty. 

“Martie,” Mark started. She turned to him. “Are you positive?” She nodded. 

“Yeah,” she nodded. “We were in the corn maze; I was passing out candy and he approached me. He Made his offer, his wife came, daughter told mommy what he said, then they moved into the maze yelling.” She recounted. “Then a little after ten, the police showed up.” 

“Thank you miss.” Steve caught her attention. “That’s all for now.” She nodded, turned to Bucky smiled at him. she patted him on his arm before leaving. Bucky watched her leave; he liked the way her wide hips swayed. “Bucky,” Bucky turned to Steve. He was giving him a disapproving look. “You and Sam go and check out the corn maze. I’ll question the other workers.” He turned to the owner. “Now you said you have more workers.” Steve and Mark moved toward the farmhouse. 

“So, you see something you like?” Sam asked Bucky as he moved to stand next to his friend. Bucky smirked at his friend, he turned to see Martie crouching down speaking to a crying child. His eyes roaming over her body. 

“Yeah, but let’s go before Steve uses his Captain America voice on us.” Bucky moved from the truck; Sam smiled at him as they headed toward the corn maze. 

“It’s cold!” Bucky heard someone shout nearby. He moved out of the way as a group of teenagers ran by screaming, a man dressed as a murderous clown chased them. A couple made out in the dark stalks of the corn, next to him. He could hear the faint moaning of a zombie actor chasing screaming kids and their parents. 

As he turned the corner, he saw her, she was leaning against a stack of hay bundles. she had her arms crossed over her chest, an annoyed look on her face as some guy spoke to her, he had her closed in with both hands on either side of her. Bucky saw the man leaning forward. 

“Hey!” Bucky snapped moving toward the duo. The man looked up at him a peeved look on his face. “What the fuck are you doing with my girl man?” He asked stepping up next to Martie pulling her close. The man’s mouth fell open. 

“Girlfriend?” He asked. Bucky glowered at the man. 

“Yeah, now fuck off.” Bucky snarled the man didn’t wait; he ran off. Martie burst in to a fit of laughter as she stepped away from Bucky. 

“Did you see his fucking face?” She laughed. She squeezed his arm. “Thanks Doll.” She raised herself on the tips of her toes to kiss him on the cheek. Bucky was engulfed in her smell of cherries and lavender a strange mixture. He found himself grinning down at her. 

“You’re welcome.” He looked up as kids ran by screaming. To his surprise he saw Sam and Steve moving toward him and Martie. A frantic woman moved behind them carrying a shrieking toddler on her hip. “Hey what’s going on?” Bucky asked as his friends came up to them. 

“Her husband is missing.” Steve answered. Bucky raised an eyebrow. “He’s was supposed to get a pumpkin three hours ago.” 

“He never came home, and his car is still here.” Sam finished. Martie moved to comfort the crying woman. Bucky rubbed his chin in thought. 

“Picture?” He asked. Steve handed him his cellphone. Bucky recognized him; he has seen that man flirting with one of the female workers by the barn. It wasn’t too long ago. He tried to remember who the worker was but his memory fuzzed. 

“By the barn.” Bucky answered. Steve gave him a confused look. “I remember him speaking with someone by the barn.” Bucky looked at Sam. “I can’t remember who though…” 

“Then to the barn we go.” Sam spoke up. Martie’s head snapped up to look at them. 

“The Barn’s off limits.” She answered. The three men looked at each other. “Mark has it locked up tight.” She bit her lip in thought. “None of the workers are even allowed in the barn.” Steve and the others looked at each other again, the crying woman’s sobs were heard. 

“When will this area be empty of customers?” Steve asked turning to Martie. She tilted her head. 

“Midnight. all the workers will be gone by then, mark will be here cleaning up.” Martie informed them. Steve nodded. 

“Alright so midnight it is.” Bucky looked at Martie watching her lead the crying woman to the police cars that waited near the farm house. 

Bucky looked around the pumpkin patch, it was eerie. The moon shone down on the patch, the mist swirling around his ankles. He pulled his hair up in a bun, to keep the wind from blowing the strand in his face. He looked around wondering where Sam and Steve were at. They were supposed to meet at the pumpkins, right? He found himself looking toward the corn maze, a figure was disappearing in the entrance, A familiar curvy figure. Bucky cursed and ran toward the corn maze. 

As he moved through the stalks, he would pause occasionally to hear what went around him. He heard shuffling of something nearby. He froze listening closely. Panting could be heard. He moved toward the sound as quickly and quietly, his knife in his hand. He turned the corner slamming into somebody. Martie let out a surprised yelp falling to the ground. She stared up at him in disbelief. Bucky had managed to catch his balance in time. 

“what are you doing here?” he whispered staring down at her, the moon came from behind a cloud shining down on the two. She was dressed in her sundress still, her hair loose and wild. Tendrils falling in her face. He couldn’t help but notice her dress was pushed over her hips exposing black lacy panties. He cleared his throat looking away. 

“Stefani is missing!” She told him as she pulled her dress over her knees. “I was her ride home! She won’t answer her phone!” Bucky held out his hand, she took it, as he yanked her to her feet, he heard screaming coming from the barn. They looked at each other. 

“stay here!” he told her she stubbornly shook her head. 

“no! If that’s Stefani than I'm going!” she clutched on to his arm as he tried to let her hand go. They glared at each other for a few seconds before the scream erupted again. 

“fine, stay behind me.” he told her pulling her toward the screams. The screams grew louder as they approached the barn, Bucky saw the door was open, flickering lights spilled from the crack. Bucky moved quietly and slowly toward the door, the unmistakable sounds of pain were heard, but also pleasure? Bucky peeked in he gave a gasp of shock. a scream erupted from inside the barn. Martie moved past him throwing open the door in worry. Martie stared at horror at the scene before her. 

The missing people were splayed along the ground. Their chest ripped open, hearts on a silver platter, their lifeless eyes looking at them, a group of people were in a frenzy of passion, moans and groans echoed around them. Three naked pregnant women ate from the dead bodies covered in blood. 

“look who it is.” one of the pregnant women cooed. Bucky recognized her as the owner's wife. She licked at the blood on her hands. “a new plaything.” the people in the orgy stopped to look at Bucky and Martie. Their eyes trailing over their bodies with lust. Bucky felt Martie reach for his hand, her grip tightening. 

“come join us little one.” another pregnant woman sang. Bucky's head swam. His body feeling light... The women from the orgy pulled from their partners moving toward Bucky and Martie. 

“join us,” someone whispered trailing their hands down his chest. He could smell all of his favorite things...his mother's cooking, his sister’s crayons, his favorite hair product that no longer existed, chocolate... Someone kissed him on the jaw. His pants tightened with desire. “that’s it little one.” 

“No!” Martie shouted shoving the person from Bucky. “run!” she screamed pulling him from the trance. Bucky shook his head, slashing at the people surrounding him. He turned running with Martie. The smells disappearing. He heard shrieks from inside the barn. He looked over his shoulder to see the people running after him, then taking flight. 

“shit!” he shouted. “Steve! Sam! Where the fuck are you?” he shouted in his telecom, but silence met him. He could hear Martie panting next to him as they ran. 

A shadow from above him caught his attention he stopped spun around chucking a knife, he heard a scream as the creature fell out the sky, a loud thud was heard nearby. 

“come on!” he shouted pulling Martie into the corn maze. 

“run straight through!” Martie told Bucky as she pulled him into the stalks. Bucky didn’t answer but followed her lead. They could hear the laughter and flapping of wings above them. He could smell his favorite things, his head getting hazy. “Bucky!” Martie screamed as she was ripped from his grip. He turned in time to see her pulled in to the stalks. 

“No!” he shouted reaching for her. He cursed searching the area. “Martie!” cursing he moved through the corn stalks screaming for Steve and Sam. 

Bucky's heart pounded against his ribcage, as he stumbled in to the pumpkin patch, the mist gone, fog rolled around him. He cursed looking around. He had no idea in what direction was the parking lot. He pulled out another knife when he heard something snap behind him. He spun in time as something swooped from the sky slamming him to the ground. 

“don’t fight me little one!” the woman laughed as she straddled him, pinning his arms over his head. Bucky stared at the woman eyes wide. Her skin was a light green, her eyes were glowing blue, green iridescent horns sprouted from her forehead. Small wings that looked like bat wings folded against her back; a devil tail moved over her hip brushing his torso. “you will make the perfect--” she let out a cry as a clawed hand ripped through her chest. Bucky felt the warm blood splash along his cheeks and jaw. The woman gave a groan, slumping off of him. 

“I told you, Terry: he’s mine.” Bucky looked up to see Martie standing over him, in her hand was the beating heart of the woman (monster?) Terry. She crushed the heart in her hand tossing it aside. She reached out picking the woman with impressive strength tossing her aside. Bucky slowly pushed himself up with his elbows breathing hard staring at Martie. “Are you okay love?” she asked softly crouching down to wipe the blood from his face. 

“what the fuck is going on? Who are you?” he snarled sitting up moving his head from her hand. She smiled at him, her incisors looking longer. He smelled the cherries and lavender coming off of her. “where is Steve and Sam?” he snarled. She sighed. 

“they’re okay. I made sure of it.” she answered. She slowly pulled off her dress as she stood. Bucky's mouth fell open at her naked body. “but right now, I need you, love, it hurts.” there was a lavender glimmer over her body and he watched in awe as she transformed. Iridescent horns curled on the side of her head, like a ram, her skin glittered in the moonlight, bat like wings unfurled from her back, a devil like tail moved gently to wrap around her waist. Her finger shaped into claws. Her eyes glowing a purple color. 

“what the hell is going on?” Bucky asked as she moved toward him, he scrambled back. “what are you?” 

“I’m an incubus.” she answered. He narrowed his eyes at her. He glanced around looking for an escape route. His hand slowly moving to the back of his pants, his gun only inches away. 

“You don’t look like a man.” he announced trying to distract her, but the smell of cherries and lavender invaded his nostrils making his head hazy. She gave a small laugh. 

“Incubi are tops, sucubi are bottoms, regardless of our sex.” she slowly crawled over his legs seating herself on his lap. Her hands running over his chest, down his arms. “but you wouldn’t know that. humans messed up our lore eons ago.” she leaned in kissing him. “But many are intersex, like me.” she whispered as she pulled away. He tried to pull away but found himself groaning instead. 

The hazy feeling in his mind urging him to kiss her back, urging him to fuck her senseless. He groaned as he felt her roll her hips against him. His cock hard and leaking. He needed her, he wanted her. 

“Please.” he heard himself whisper when she pulled away to kiss him on the neck. “Please Martie.” he griped at her waist, moving against her. Her heat feeling delicious on his cock. She gave a small laugh kissing him again. She pushed him back against the pumpkin kissing him with all she had. 

“of course, love, of course.” she whispered between kisses, groping him lovingly. She ripped off his shirt exposing him to the chilly air, but his body felt hot, sweltering. His cock hurt. His head was fogged with pleasure as she kissed his chest, bit and sucked at his nipples. He groaned as her nailed raked down his torso. he gave a whimper as he felt his pant pull over his thighs, her hot mouth took his hard cock in her mouth. He gave an opened mouth moan reaching down burying his fingers in her hair. 

“Bucky!” a voice called somewhere from out the fog. Bucky found himself thinking of someone...he had arrived with somebody, right? “Bucky! Where are you?” Steve! He had come with Steve and Sam; they had a mission! He looked down at Martie’s bobbing head, no this was wrong! Bucky pushed Martie off of him. She laughed rolling away from him. he reached for his gun, but saw Martie holding it in her hand as she sat on her hunches. She grinned at him. 

“You’re being really naughty love.” she told him bending the gun in half. Bucky reached for his extra knife, but to his awe they were gone. “I guess you’re much stronger than I anticipated. So, I guess I have to use force.” her hand snapped out grabbing Bucky by the hair, she yanked him hard slamming his front on the ground. He gave a grunt struggling in her hold. He could hear Steve and Sam yelling his name somewhere in the fog, they sounded distant. 

Bucky struggled in her grip as she tied his arms back. He felt something heavy and cold against his wrist. He growled trying to fight her off his back. She snapped his head up before slamming it in to the ground. He groaned in pain, he could feel her hands running up and down his back. 

“Don’t worry love.” she whispered pulling his pants over his ass. “I’ll make sure it feels good.” she kissed his ear. Bucky felt her hand groping at his ass. He gasped as she spread his cheeks, the tips of her nails scratching at his hole. “Gods I can’t wait to feel you around my cock.” She whispered kissing the back of his neck. Bucky felt something hard poke at his entrance. “after I fuck you senseless, you’ll be a good boy.” Bucky shook his head. He felt something hard rubbing at his sensitive hole. 

“wait!” he cried out as she entered him. His head hazy, his body filled with pleasure. He cried out as she begun to pump in to him. Pleasure rocketed through him. He clenched at her whimpering. 

“feel incredible.” she gasped her mouth near his ear. She kissed the back at his neck as she violently snapped her hips in his ass. “gods, you must love, this your clenching me so fucking tight.” she bit his shoulder, Bucky cried out arching against her. Gibberish spewing out of his mouth as his body surrendered to her. 

“fuck, please!" He managed to gasp through the nonsense. Her hand wrapped around his throat, cutting his air off. She gave a moan as he pushed himself against her. 

“I knew you would like this,” she purred. “when I'm done with you, love, you’re going to fuck me until I'm full of your seed.” he nodded moaning at her words, his cock harder. “you’re going to breed me.” she sped up. “you’re going to fill me with your seed until I swell.” Bucky could feel his orgasm mounting, he nodded feverishly. “would you like that love?” 

“anything, Martie.” he whimpered. “Anything you want!” she cried out as her orgasm tore through her, Bucky followed behind arching and yelling her name. 

Bucky whimpered as she slowly pulled out of him, he could feel her come slipping from his used hole. He gave a small whimper as she slipped her fingers in him, pumping him slowly. She covered his back in kisses. He gave a small groan as she pulled her finger out of him, she rolled him on his back. Running her hands over his chest, kissing him all over his jaw and neck. She sat up reaching down to grab Bucky's hard cock in her hand, stroking him. 

“you’re such a good boy.” she smiled down at him as she sank on his hardness. He cried out at her warmth that enveloped him. “fuck, you are stretching my pussy so good.” she moaned riding him slowly. 

“martie...” he moaned. With a snap of her finger the metal holding his wrist back disappeared releasing his arms. He reached up cupping her heavy breast. He sat up kissing at her nipples biting at her flesh, moving his hips against her, feeling her tighten around him. 

“that’s it love,” she encouraged him as she sped up. Bucky let out a low moan, moving against her. “fill me up.” 

“Bucky!” a voice shouted, but it sounded far away. “where are you?” Bucky looked over his shoulder to see the fog surrounding them. “Buck?” 

“I’m right here love.” Martie took his face in her hands, gently kissing him on the mouth. “make me swell with our children.” she moaned. Bucky nodded grabbing her hips. “just you and me.” Bucky nodded, kissing her on the mouth. The thoughts of her belly swollen with his child made him harder, made him crazy with lust. He couldn’t wait. 

Steve looked around the corn maze, the moon light shining on him. He could have sworn he heard Bucky. He moved out toward the pumpkin patch. He was worried. The last time he saw Bucky was running in to the maze. It had been two hours. 

“Bucky!” Steve called, but silence greeted him. He mentally cursed and looked up as Sam came up beside him. 

“any sign of him?” Sam asked. Steve shook his head. 

“no. I'm worried.” he looked around the pumpkin patch once again. Something glittering amongst the pumpkins caught his attention. He moved quickly toward the object. Sam followed behind his friend. 

As the two approached the object they both gasped taking a step back. A naked monster like woman laid there, a hole where her heart should be. 

“what the hell?” Sam asked softly. He kicked the foot of the monster. “what is it?” 

“A succubus.” both men spun around to see Bucky standing there. His hair a mess. His clothes dirty, his shirt ripped open. 

“Bucky!” Steve exclaimed moving to hug his friend. “are you okay?” Bucky nodded. 

“yeah, she attacked us. I had to rip her heart out.” Bucky answered. 

“us?” Sam spoke up. Bucky nodded as Martie peeked out from behind him. 

“I was so scared!” Martie whimpered. Steve noticed that they were holding hands. 

“what happened?” Steve asked looking up at Bucky. 

“we went to the barn, there were a whole bunch of them inside eating the victims.” Bucky answered. Martie nodded moving to hug Bucky, a sad pout on her mouth. “she,” Bucky pointed to the dead succubus. “told me it’s mating season, and that the victims cheating hearts were sustenance for the pregnant succubi and incubi.” Bucky answered. “she attacked me and I did that.” Steve noticed that Bucky’s metal arm looked as if the blood had been wiped off it. “she gave me no choice...” he whispered. 

Steve and Sam looked at each other then back down at the body. They both looked up to Bucky. 

“I’m going to check the barn.” Sam spoke up, extending his wings and flying off. Steve watched after Sam, as he turned back to the two, noticed Martie watching him. 

Steve felt something was off. He studied Bucky, there was a distinct smell coming off of him...like his mother's hot chocolate, Peggy's perfume, the smell of a fresh sketchbook... Steve’s eyes moved to Martie, she was grinning at him, her eyes glowing. 

“Buck,” Steve spoke his voice suddenly horse. His head swimming. “why don’t you come over near me?” Steve held out his hand. Bucky shook his head stubbornly moving closer to Martie. “Buck please.” he whispered. 

“no, she’s mine.” Bucky growled wrapping a protective arm around the mysterious girl. Steve gave Bucky a desperate look. 

“come on, buck...” Steve's head was swimming now, the world tilting around him. Delicate hands moved to his chest, holding him up with surprising strength. 

“easy there, Captain.” Martie whispered. Bucky helped his friend stay on his feet. 

“Bucky, she killed people!” Sam voice brought Steve out of the spell, he shoved Martie from him, snatching his hand out to grab Bucky close. MArtie squealed with surprise as she tripped over a pumpkin falling to the ground. 

“that hurt you, asshole!” she snarled kicking at him. 

Steve looked at Sam as the other man stepped up next to him. 

“the bodies of the victims are still in the barn, there are traces of others suspects but they must be long gone by now.” Sam spoke to Steve, who was struggling to hold a thrashing Bucky. 

“No! Martie!” Bucky whined pulling from his friend’s grip. 

“No, I didn’t!” Martie argued back climbing to her feet. “i killed that bitch!” she pouted pointing to the dead succubus. “but I had nothing to do with the victims!” she argued crossing her arms across her chest, her human form fading and being replaced by her incubi form. Steve and Sam took a step back, Bucky took a breath, reaching for Martie, moaning her name. 

“what about Bucky?” Steve snapped. “look at him!” Steve shook the desperate solider. 

“he’s still full of my pollen, it’ll pass soon.” Martie answered nonchalantly. She raised her arms in a loving manner. “come here my love.” Bucky smiled like a child given candy, ripped from Steve's grip, throwing himself at the incubus. She kissed him lovingly on the forehead as he nuzzled her. 

Sam and Steve gave each other a quick glance, before looking back at the scene before them. 

“why should we trust you?” Sam asked crossing his arms across his chest. Martie looked up at him. 

“because after two hundred years, I'm finally allowed a mate.” she snapped. “I’m not going to ruin that.” she kissed Bucky gently on the head. “allowed children...” she whispered. 

“aren’t you a succubus because--” her head snapped at Sam; he made a gesture with his hands on his chest. “boobs?” she gave a short laugh. 

“I’m a top.” he gave Steve a questioning look. He shrugged. She rolled her eyes. “humans.” she muttered. 

“Mating season?” Steve asked. Martie nodded. “so, you had nothing to do with the bodies in the barn?” 

“oh please,” she growled. “I'm a classy incubus, I don’t kill cheaters.” she tilted her head. “give me a murderer and I'll make him pay.” Steve studied his friend and the incubus. She was whispering in Bucky's ear, lovingly caressing his hair, and giving him kitten kisses. 

“what do we do man?” Sam whispered to Steve. The blonde looked down at Sam, then at the two, who were making out now. He studied Martie, his gut was telling him to trust the incubus. Steve sighed; he always trusted his gut. 

“let’s finish this mission. Maybe she can help up.” Steve answered. “Martie.” the incubus pulled from Bucky's aggressive kiss. “I'm going to trust you. I need your help.” she nodded an excited grin ion her lips. 

“oh goody.” 

“listen to what I instruct and don’t get in trouble.” the incubus nodded. 

“of course, I wouldn’t want to hurt the baby.” she purred moving pass Steve and Sam pulling Bucky toward the barn. 

“baby?” Sam whispered. “already?” 

“it only takes one-time Sam” Steve whispered back, following Martie and Bucky. 

“not that fast!” Sam exclaimed. Steve shook his head, he had no idea what he got them into but he hoped that Martie was true to her word, that she would help them. He studied Bucky’s back as they moved through the pumpkin patch. Steve couldn’t help but wonder what the future held for them.


End file.
